


Redhead in Heat

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girl/Girl, Masturbation, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley has an attraction to one of her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redhead in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thingy I wanted to write. I love this pairing and I'm thinking of writing a longer and kinky one...

Redhead in heat  
It was a bright and sunny day at Hogwarts. The corridors were filled with students going to there next class.   
Ginny Weasley held her books tightly to her flat chest so she wouldn't drop them in the crowd of people.  
"Hey Gin." Hermione Granger said, walking up next to her friend, "Charms next?" The fizzy haired girl asked.  
Ginny nodded and sighed. "I'm not really feeling Charms today 'Mione..."   
"I thought you like charms?" Hermione tilted her head in confusion. Ginny always enjoyed Charms and she has never not wanted to go.  
"I do! I do like it..it's just I've not been feeling well lately." Ginny shrugged a little and her face heated up, making her freckles very visible.  
"Oh... I hope you feel better soon." Hermione said with a smile and gave Ginny a side hug.   
"Well I'm off to potions, see you later Gin!"  
"Bye 'Mione." Ginny nodded at Herimone before she disappeared.  
Ginny walked quickly to Charms class. Once she got there she sat down beside her best friend Luna.  
"Hello Ginny." Luna smiled at her.  
Ginny gave Luna a smile back before opening up her text book.  
Some time went by and Ginny lost all of her focus. She started to feel heat grow between her legs.  
No...not now...  
Ginny crossed her legs as her face heated up. She glance over at Luna to make sure she wasn't looking.   
Ginny bit her lip and opened her legs a little. It was risky and she never thought she'd do this in class.  
This is why Ginny didn't want to go to charms. Because Luna was there. And Luna was the one that made her feel this way.  
Ginny slipped her hand down between her legs. She tried not to gasp at how wet she already was. She was soaking through her striped pink panties.   
Ginny slowly started to rub her clit. She closed hers eyes and started to imagine Luna rubbing her.   
The redhead was filled with pleasure. Her stomach flipped in excitement.  
Ginny had been masturbating to the thought of Luna for awhile. She didn't like that she was attracted to her friend but she couldn't help it. That blonde hair. Her pale eyes. How her uniform hugged her body nicely.  
Ginny moaned out loud.  
"Ms. Weasley? Are you paying attention?"  
Ginny's eyes snapped open and she crossed her legs. She gave a small nod.  
The class went on.  
That was close...  
Ginny looked over at Luna to see that she was looking at her. Her cheeks were a light shade of red and she turned away when Ginny looked at her.  
Ginny turned her head slowly and looked down at her text book. Luna saw her.  
-  
Charms was over and Ginny still felt the heat between her legs. She felt like her wetness was dripping down her thigh. She needed to please herself, but she still had potions. Double potions. Ginny didn't know if she could take that.  
As she entered the potions classroom she took a deep breath and sat down.  
As soon as class started she squirmed and crossed her legs. She squeezed her legs hard, sending a spark of pleasure in her lower region. Ginny continued to do that until she felt like she was going to orgasm.   
Fuck...  
Ginny raised her hand.   
"What is it, Ms. Weasley?" Professor Snape asked with no emotion, like always.  
"May I use the restroom?" She asked politely, putting her hand in her lap.  
Snape sighed. "Be quick or 50 points will be taken."  
Ginny nodded and ran out of the room.  
As Ginny was walking down the empty corridor she couldn't help but unbutton her blouse. Then her shirt underneath.  
When she got into the bathroom she got into a stall and sat on the toilet. Ginny exposed her small breasts and rubbed them, pinching her nipples making them hard. She gasped and let out a moan.  
Ginny didn't seem to care if anyone was in the restroom with her. She kicked off her panties and let them fall to the floor.  
"Damn..." She moaned, feeling how wet her was. She stuck a finger inside herself and she bit her lip.  
Ginny closed her eyes and let her imagination run wild.  
"Yes...Luna...just like that..." Ginny moaned, adding another finger and pumping them fast. The sound gave Ginny chills and goosebumps.   
Ginny felt her walls clench around her fingers. Her stomach felt weird. She had a feeling that this orgasm wouldn't be like the others she had.  
She gave one last thrust of her fingers inside her and she orgasm letting out a loud moan. She felt herself squirt on to the floor. It sounded like someone was pouring water on to the floor when it happened.  
"Ahh...that felt so good..."  
Ginny had never down that before and it turned her on again in a weird way. She started to rub her clit hard and fast. She let out little whimpers.  
Luna had wandered into the bathroom. She stripped down to her underwear. She casted a spell on the entrance so no one would be able to enter the restroom.  
The blonde bit her lip and started to run her hands over her body. She rubbed her clit in circles as she ran her other hand over her clothed breasts. She was about the let out a moan but someone else did.  
Luna's face heated up. She didn't think anyone else was in here. The moans got louder. Then she realized it was Ginny. Knowing now who it was got Luna really wet.  
Luna quietly walked to the stall Ginny was in. There was a clear watery liquid slowly moving out of the stall. It slowly got to Luna's bare feet and she let out a moan.  
Ginny's eyes opened and she let out a small whimper. "H-hello?"  
"Hello Ginny." Luna said, her voice clearly full of lust. Her toes curled in Ginny's bodily fluid. "Can I come in?"  
"U-uh...no..."  
"Ginny, I know you're masturbating." Luna said softly, smirking. She slid off her panties and bra, leaving her naked. Her skin was pale.  
The stalls lock click and the door opened, an embarrassed Ginny inside.   
Luna took a step forward. "Look at you Gin...still in your unfirom....masturbating...mmm...so hot.." She breathed, straddling Ginny.  
"Luna-" Ginny gasped as Luna started to rock her hips against the redheads. Their clits rubbed together.   
Luna grinned and pushed her lips to Ginny's, forcing her tongue into her mouth.  
The girl continued to grind against each other. Panting, kissing, moaning.  
Luna pulled her mouth off Ginny's and started to bounce up and down. "Ah! Coming!~" Luna yelled, tilting he head back.  
Ginny grabbed Luna's shoulders, moaning loudly. She dug her nails into her pale skin.  
Ginny and Luna both came at the same time, yelling each others name. Pleasure filled the girls bodies. Luna collapsed on Ginny and held her.   
"Luna...?"  
"Yeah Ginny?"  
"I want more.." 


End file.
